eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Ceyarrecks
Crab Traps I keep reverting your changes about the full vs. empty crab traps on Mischief Managed: Duty and the Beast‎ because if you have on nightvision (ProfitUI, for example) or if you have your graphics on low settings it can be difficult to impossible to see the crab. I compromised by mentioning both alternatives, people can look if they wish, or click blindly if they wish--''both methods work. -- (Talk) 03:08, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :There is only one thing '''NEEDS' to be accomplished for quest update: :clicking on a trap that has a CRAB in it. :Nothing more. :Visually inspecting traps SAVES TIME. :The re-editted statement now does not state that. :I am one, however, who would choose to free those from onerous burdens; In addition to making clear everyone's Understanding, better to turn the light on, as opposed to running around in the dark,... :or :1ea. click, as opposed to 5,000 clicks. :I can respect those who choose to Role-play (i.e my "blind" Ratonga monk who runs around with Infravision all the time to simulate said blindness, however, Ratonga's can also rely on their hearing, i.e. Sonicvision, when sensing heat fails.) :So, those who choose to run in a limited format, for whatever reason, is their responsibility, and since they choose this, can already accommodate the variables. :Ceyarrecks (talk) 15:54, March 24, 2019 (UTC) ::Remind me again,.. how does just LOOKING at a trap,.. update a quest?! ::revert back to my more CLEARLY understood changes please. Thank You. ::Ceyarrecks (talk) 18:44, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :::hi :::It's correct that you only should be able click on traps that have a crab in it, according to the update notes. :::Question have you done the updated quest and are you able to confirm that change? :::If so please leave a note on the Talkpage. :::-- 19:30, March 24, 2019 (UTC) with the statement "updated quest," I was performing the trap verification a day or so ago; was there any updates/changes since then? Since I knew of the superfluousness of clinking on traps with no crab, I did not click any others that did not obviously have a crab within. Ceyarrecks (talk) 15:18, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :There was only 1 update. I did the quest before that update and clicking on trab that ain't had a crab in it gave a message like "nothing" in there. Then i looked for an other trap saw a crab in it, so i clicked it and the quest updated. :As you say it, that part ain't changed. :Question remains: Can you only click trab that have a crab in it or can you still click any trab ? (even it doesn't update the quest) :-- 15:47, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :I can answer that question :) :The answer is in the affirmative, yes, proven by both my friend's characters and my second tradeskilled Ratonga--only visually inspected traps, no click when no crab seen, found trap with crab, clicked, quest updated. :Also, on a side note, I *think* the trap with the crab never changes, I provided "last known loc" on a previous, now lost, edit. I can run another TS character through again if need be. (was just before a partially buried rock, as one faces into the Walrus and Othmir area)